


Into His Arms

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Shuichi always ran to someone after a fight with Eiri. It's the who that becomes a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, and I do not profit from the writing of this story.

Sometimes, things did not turn out the way Tohma planned. Sometimes, the end results were less than pleasant, but such instances had never deterred him from his objectives. Seguchi Tohma had always been a man of opportunity. If he could not utilize the situation to his advantage right away, he would wait. By nature, he was a patient man, and observant. It had only been natural for him to notice things between his beloved Eiri and his top selling artist were slowly starting to decay.

At first, Tohma had not cared one way or another if things between Eiri and Shindou Shuichi had started to sour. The sooner the relationship ended, the better, in Tohma's estimation. It was only when he had witnessed a rather nasty argument between Japan's most favourite and popular gay couple that Tohma's opinions had begun to change. At least, his opinions towards Shuichi had begun to change. His feelings towards Eiri had not, and he doubted they ever would. The ill-tempered novelist had always been Tohma's responsibility and always would be, in the musician's mind. Still, after having overheard the argument and seen first hand its effects on the vocalist, Tohma's heart had gone out to the younger man, and he had decided to at least try and do something to . . . alleviate Shuichi's pain. It was never much, mostly just conversation here and there, but Shuichi had taken every bit of comfort Tohma had to offer.

Rain poured down, drenching the city and anyone unfortunate enough to be caught outside in such weather. The rain never bothered Tohma, though. He liked the rain, the way it sounded as it hit the windows to his office. Listening to the storm outside had a calming effect on him, much like the way music always calmed Ryuichi down. Tohma could sit in his office for hours during a storm, listening as the heavens unloaded their wet burden upon the world.

Someone knocked timidly on his door, and Tohma glanced up from his paperwork, an eyebrow raised. It was not time for Sakano or anyone to report in nor did he have any meetings lined up for the day. A light frown touched his features before he quickly banished it and called out, "Come in."

"Sorry for interrupting, Seguchi-san . . ."

The moement Shuichi stepped into his office, an expression of misery on his face, Tohma rose to his feet and crossed the distance between them. There must have been another fight with Eiri, Tohma had figured. Slender arms wrapped around his waist. [That had to be the only reason for Shuichi's misery.] His own arms went around the lithe body. [Why else would the vocalist be there, seeking comfort?]

When their lips met, Tohma decided it did not matter the reason for Shuichi's visit. The vocalist had come to _him_ first, no one else, and he intended to make the most of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> More may come to this. It may not. We'll see what the future holds.


End file.
